


Long Confidence 放长线，钓大鱼

by DisneySucks (Alucard1771)



Series: 【SW7: TFA-Kylux&Others-垃圾船相关-译文集】 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, Cock Tease, Dominant Hux, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kylux - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Slapping, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Hux, first time blow job, slight ass play
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是Kylo Ren最后一次在Snoke面前羞辱Hux，但对将军而言，要在强大的原力使用者身上寻求报复可不是件容易的事…… 他定下了一个长线计划，专门对付缺少性经验又专横肆意的Ren。他一定会让这位黑暗绝地臣服于他的意愿——一场刺激而危险的游戏。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 流血 Blood Drawn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Long Con](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795806) by [White_Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow). 



**第一章** **·** **流血**

**Blood Drawn**

 

双拳紧握，下颌紧收，Hux穿过狭窄的门厅，大步走向医疗室。那里头传来一阵阵模糊的尖叫和东西破碎的声音。

_另一颗无名的星球，又一次和Snoke_ _失败的训练，再一次叫我来收拾残局。_

Hux走进房间，一名流着血的医护人员一边哭号一边向外逃窜。医疗长官被拎到半空，疯狂踢蹬着两条腿，死死抓住自己的脖子。一台医疗机器人倒在冒着火花、嘶嘶作响的零件堆里。Kylo摆着一副咬牙切齿的模样，汗水和血珠漫过他的前额和两颊，大量鲜血从大腿和肋部源源不断地涌出。

如果他还不冷静下来，接受救治，Snoke就会失去他的爱徒。

 _当然那样怪罪下来，倒霉的还是……我_ _。_ Hux想到这里，忍不住暗骂了一句。

Hux将军站定脚跟，深呼吸抚平躁动的情绪，双手背在身后，大步迈进房间，径直越过了那个倒霉的医官——不用看，那人的脸已经开始因为缺氧而青紫了。

“说真的，Ren，因为几道抓痕和恶劣态度白送掉自己的性命，太不明智了。”

黑暗绝地沉默地咆哮着。他的头发湿嗒嗒地打着卷，浸在汗水和这颗多雨星球的潮气里。那张脸滑腻腻的；长袍的破口处闪着光，露出血迹斑斑的精壮躯体。还有他的眼神，狂躁而缺乏理智。Hux见过这种神情，所以当一把手术刀兀自升到Kylo Ren身边，Hux立刻料到了接下来会发生什么。

没时间躲开原力操控的武器，Hux决定挨上这一下。毕竟任何尝试和移动都是徒劳的，只会成为示弱的举动。下一秒，利刃飕地划过，割开他一侧面颊。温热的鲜血立即流了下来，但是将军毫不退缩，反而走向Kylo，反手用力一个耳光。黑色皮革“啪”地击打在皮肉上，半空中的医官应声掉下，摔在Hux身后缩成一团，慌忙地抢夺着呼吸。

Hux靠得更近，直到与行为幼稚的原力使用者鼻尖相对。Ren怒瞪了回去，胸膛起伏，几乎难掩迸发的怒火。室内唯一的声音，是一连串令人毛骨悚然的轻响——血液正从他脸侧一滴滴落进Kylo的长袍。“我没那么多时间可以浪费，Ren。”他冷酷地说着，浅色眼珠燃烧着光亮，“躺下。保持安静。”

出于疼痛和愤怒，Kylo咬紧牙关，苍白的脸上缀满汗水，不停地颤抖着，“我不会听从一个无名小卒的命……”

Hux啪啪啪连续补了三个耳光，伸出一只手套包覆的手指，戳向对方，“保，持，安，静。”

镜子、灯光……Hux身边的每一件物什，都开始微微抖动起来。他直视着怒气席卷过Kylo Ren暗色的瞳孔，仿佛天幕中翻滚的闷雷。然而Hux一动不动，双眼一眨不眨。他是第一军团的将军。他没时间照顾拖鼻涕的傻瓜，即使对方可能拥有着无限强大的力量。

医官试图逃出房间，被Hux抓着领子一把拖回。

“给他包扎。如果他死在我手上，你会被拉去陪葬，活活烧死。*”

这威胁似乎让Kylo镇定下来，房间渐渐恢复了之前的平静。Kylo极缓慢地一寸一寸向后仰躺在担架上，却还用手肘支撑着自己，非要显示出一丝对指令的不服从，一双眼睛始终死死盯着将军。Hux压下嘲笑的冲动，不动声色神情冰冷地瞪着对方。

医官忙不迭地照料着Ren的伤口，Hux转身走出房间。他可以感受到背后那股充满怨恨的眼神。

“长官，你在流血。”另一位医护人员结结巴巴地说着，递上一条凝胶*绷带。将军一把抓过绷带，推开那人，伸手戳着医疗室大门的控制面板。门嘶嘶地关上时，他瞥见Kylo发亮的眼神依然注视着他，一旁的医护人员则发了疯似的处理着他的伤口。等到Hux冷酷的双眼对上Kylo，那名黑暗绝地却移开了目光，一抹不易察觉的红色飞上他的脸侧，黑色的眉头蹙了起来。

“有趣……”将军默默记下那个神情，留待以后参考。

 

 

 


	2. 试探 The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo在Snoke面前羞辱了Hux。Hux制定对策打算报复傲慢的黑暗绝地，但在开始毁坏Kylo之前，他先要试探对方，以确保计策万无一失。

**第二章** **·** **试探**

**The Test**

  

——

 

Hux站在议事厅，直到Snoke的影像挂着得意的微笑现身。他当然有理由得意。新一批暴风兵即将袭击位于丹图因*的反抗军基地——第一军团目前遇上的规模最大的一个。这是一次重要胜利，不仅对于军团，对 Hux个人亦然——是他亲自监督了分队的训练。

他沉稳地升起全息图像，即时展示着他引以为傲的士兵冲进堡垒的全过程。第一层关卡被轻易地突破了。

他们几乎毫无阻碍地进入了基地。

如此轻易……轻易得令人起疑。

Hux冒汗了。

“长官，”FN-4214的声音从通讯中传来，“这里没有活人。”

摄像机扫过整个区域。近六十具反抗军尸体，上面遍布长而焦黑的纵切伤口。是光剑的切割痕迹。

Hux不动声色，愤怒却在心中节节攀升。

 _Ren_ ……恨意搅拌着他的思想。

仿佛约好了似的，Kylo Ren就在这个当口走进了议事厅。他把光剑收入剑鞘挂在腰带上，仿佛门外就是那个丹图因基地。

“最高领袖，丹图因反抗军已被摧毁。”Ren兀自开口，Hux正尖锐地怒视着他，但他完全无视了后者的存在。

“很好，Kylo，”一抹讥笑划过Snoke带疤的嘴，“速战速决。单凭一位伦武士就能扫平整个反抗军基地，我们依然保留着暴风兵团也可算是个奇迹了。”他轰隆隆的笑声在厅内回荡。

Hux看向最高领袖，心中早已怒火万丈，脸上却没有一丝情绪。

“今天就到这里，将军，”Snoke挥了挥手，“Kylo，留下，关于以后的训练，我们还有很多要谈。”

Hux一语不发大步离开，企盼着能在大门上发泄怒火——如果只是扇简陋的破门，他一定会用蛮力把门砸上，而不是火冒三丈地去戳门的控制面板。

 _Kylo Ren……_ _这家伙不放过每一个让我颜面扫地的机会。他不会再得逞_ _……_

Hux回到自己房间，刚进门便停下了脚步。屋里有什么不太对劲。他总是让房间井井有条。一丝灰尘都不会有，一本书都不会摆错。然而他的数据板——唯一记载着丹图因反抗军基地信息的数据板——却没朝着正确的方向。

他捏紧拳头，冰冷的恨意在心中虬结。

 _Ren……_ _他设法进了我的房间。所以他才能知道基地的消息，才能连续几周在最高领袖面前不断地羞辱我。他会付出代价。他会付出难以想象的代价。_

不过Hux将军也不是傻瓜。公然反对黑暗绝地不是个明智的选择。Ren只需动动手指便能轻易地捏碎他。

 _不_ _，_ 将军残忍地微笑起来， _复仇需要的是_ _……_ _策略。_

Hux能坐到今天这个位子，靠得从来就不是蛮力和运气。他精明而无情的计策，配合强大无比的意志力，让第一军团得以白手起家。他一级一级朝上爬着，游刃有余地操纵、摧毁和玩弄同僚与上级，直到曾经身居高位者全部对他俯首称臣。

 _全银河系在我面前卑躬屈膝，而_ _Kylo Ren_ _，则会跪在我脚边。_ Hux的手抚过裤子，他的性器因为这个想法硬了几分。他咬住嘴唇，放任自己随性套弄了几回。即使很少以真面目示人，Ren也并非毫无吸引力。虽然时刻带着面具，这位伦武士周身翻涌的暗黑力量也是相当诱人而残忍的。

 _我会让他乞求。让他需要我。爱上我。然后我就能彻彻底底地击溃他。_ _Hux_ _将军不会再扮演那个跳梁小丑。_

然而现在，他必须确保自己对付Ren的方式是正确的。走错一步，后果将不堪设想。而之前医疗室里Ren那副微微脸红的神色，还不足以说服将军自己的计策足够切实可行。

 

_是时候下手试探了。_

 

_\-----_

Hux将军在 _弑星者号_ 的甲板上发现了Kylo，对方正看向窗外，浩瀚的宇宙在玻璃前闪耀着。

“Ren，”将军走过时打了个招呼。

“Hux将军，没注意到你也在。” 很明显，Ren的回应是在故意拿话咬人。

Hux忿忿地哼了声，但面上依然波澜不惊，先前冰冷的愤怒帮他牢牢保持着自控。这是件好事。Ren越是自命不凡，他堕落后复仇的滋味便越是甜蜜。

Hux和军官Chien*在附近开始了谈话，Kylo则继续盯着太空，一副迷失在思绪中的模样，回味着此前Snoke对他的那通赞扬。

 _让我们瞧瞧他是不是在偷听_ _……_

面对伟大的将军，Chien兴奋过度，说个没完，而Hux的的意念已经游移去了别处。

_一头黑色卷发的男人，桀骜地跪在他身前，通体赤裸，微微颤抖。他在取悦自己。而我正看着他。_

将军从眼角窥探，Kylo换了站立的重心。也许他 _会_ 读心……

 _他乞求我允许他射精。拒绝。我要求他继续套弄自己抽痛的阴茎_ _……_

似乎无人在意，但将军听得见武士陡然拔高的呼吸。

 _他继续抚慰着自己。生理泪水流下脸侧，目光渴求着释放。_ _“_ _求求你，将军，让我射。_ _”_

Kylo的双手攥紧了。Hux藏起微笑，在Chien没完没了的唠叨中假装留神，点头附和。

 _然后我告诉他：_ _“_ _你可以射了，_ _Kylo_ _。_ _”_

Kylo一拳砸向窗户玻璃。

整个甲板都停滞了。每一双眼睛都因为这突然的爆发转过来盯着Ren，而他也转过身来面对他们，手在身侧捏紧又放松。

一次漫长而尴尬的停顿，随后他冲向东边的出口，敲打着门的控制面板。可是门没有开。

“长官，”Chien在身后喊他，“那扇门因为维修暂时——”

光剑嗡地炸裂弹出，伴着一道野蛮的横向挥击，门脱离铰链轰然掉下。他用原力撞开门扇，暴风般冲了出去。

“——关闭。”Chien沮丧地补完句子。

将军几乎难掩自己的愉悦，得逞的笑容绽开在唇上。种子已经种下。轮盘开始转动。鲜美多汁的复仇即将如愿送到嘴边。

一阵突入其来的悸动不可控制地滑下Hux的脊柱。

 

_也许我会很享受这个过程。_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 丹图因（Dantooine）：资料详见http://www.starwarschina.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=16009  
> 注2: Chien军官（Officer Chien）：应该是作者原创的人物，chien是法语“狗”的意思。


	3. 围困 Pinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有那么短暂而危险的一会儿，Hux忘了Kylo Ren绝不是个普通人。这个错误他只犯了一次……

**第三章** **·** **围困**

**Pinned**

  

——

 

过去几个星期，Hux尽情享受着对Kylo大脑的被动攻击，尽管他的飞船正在一步步走向报废：控制台被剁成碎片，门的机关各种砸烂，还有几个路过的倒霉鬼，直接被当场扔了出去。

Kylo一直都这么狂躁，不管Hux和他的下流幻想在不在场。

 _但他既没有刻意回避我，也没有阻止我的思想。_ Hux一边想着，一边穿过通向房间的灰色长廊。一路上，面目相似的士兵和军官纷纷向他敬礼。 _实际上，我在过去几周见到他的次数，比之前一个月还多。_

那个黑暗绝地是个怪人，被这样折腾显然让他火大极了。然而怪人也是人，那点心思总是太好猜测，太好拨弄，太容易在痛苦和愉悦中辗转反复了。

_人人如此。最终他们都会屈服。而我总能亲眼见证他们的溃败。_

有那么短暂而危险的一会儿，Hux忘了Kylo Ren绝不是个普通人。

这个错误他只犯了一次。

“长官，”Chien军士找上了Hux，“会议室A需要您。”

Hux低声确认了消息，拔腿走向会议室。

 _突发会议？_ _Phasma_ _不再提前安排事情了吗？_ Hux扫着数据板上的会议记录，皱起了眉。通往会议室的门在跟前滑开，他随意地走了进去，甚至没费心抬头看看四周，只等着熟悉的椅子移动和敬礼的声音在他身边响起。

  可是会议室安静极了。门在身后兀自嘶嘶合拢。

Hux将军抬眼，惊讶得呼吸一滞，随即又恢复了面无表情。小型会议室的中央只站了一个人，那个戴着头盔的Kylo Ren。

“将军。”Kylo隆隆地说着，语气古怪又低沉。

Ren的形象让人过目不忘。他比Hux高，双肩宽厚，黑色长袍加身，强调着底下精壮而充满力量的体型。面罩上的银色金属在室内暗淡的灯光下强烈地反着光。他撑着肩，双脚稳稳扎根在地面，展示出力量和支配的姿态。

 _真是怪得有趣_ ，Hux沉思着， _真是可_ ——

将军的嘲讽凝固在了脑袋里，Kylo突然朝他伸出了手。仿佛被巨浪拍打了全身一般，Hux被狠狠压在墙上。

直觉被突然触发，Hux保持脉搏平缓，冷着脸毫无惧色。说实话，将军真不怕眼前这个小子……

 _不过，这也真是_ _……_ _让人担忧，_ 他忍不住对自己承认。

“我不想冒险瞎猜，不过你是不是……生气了，Ren？”被举起来摁在墙上，双脚都离地了Hux居然还能坏笑出来。

Kylo大步走向将军，直到他们几乎脸贴上脸。透过面具，Hux可以听见对方不稳的呼吸。

“闭嘴，”Kylo突然说道。

“你没资格在这儿发号施令，Ren，”处在相当不利的位置，Hux轻轻地阐明着自己的立场。

Kylo抬起一只戴着手套的手，摸上Hux的前额。“闭嘴，”他重复了一遍。

这一瞬间，Hux突然明白了……

_他想钻进我最深的思想里，_ Hux几乎要为此发笑了，但考虑到现在的处境，他还是保持着一脸正色。 _当然可以，_ _Ren_ _，让我为你打开大门。_

_Kylo_ _正弯腰趴在会议桌上。而我在他身后。他的后背因为汗水而打滑。他咬着手阻止自己呻吟出声。他整根吞下了我的阴茎。_

Kylo的手颤抖起来。

“停下，”Kylo命令对方。明明只是一句低语，声音却被头盔放大。

“我人就在这。不打算停。”Hux说。

_“_ _再深一点，_ _”Kylo_ _恳求着，抓挠着桌子光滑的表面。_

“我的命令能让军队俯首称臣，Ren。”

_“_ _再重一点，_ _”Kylo_ _哭叫着。_

“你凭什么觉得，我不会按我的意愿让你趴在桌上挨操？”

Kylo发出一声大笑，却相当勉强。

“你才是被困住的那个，将军。”Kylo说，Hux感到一束温暖而无形的套索盘上他的脖子，开始慢慢收紧，“我说了算。”

Hux见过Kylo折磨自己的手下，他知道这个黑暗绝地享受别人在原力锁喉下的挣扎，尤其是猎物一边无助地扒拉自己的喉咙一边慢慢窒息的样子。和Hux预计的一样，Kylo让原力放开了Hux的双手，指望将军会抓挠自己施加的隐形套索，喘息着求他饶命。

_抱歉，_ _Ren_ _，我不恳求任何人。_

Hux皱眉闭眼，一串短促的呼吸逸出双唇，带着某种私密的节奏。他自己的声音让一阵愉悦的颤抖滑下他的脊柱，再加上原力带来的窒息感，他很快就硬了起来。和喉咙的方向正相反，他居然把手滑进自己的裤子，沿着硬挺的形状来回抚摸，享受着皮手套和阴茎摩擦的快感。

Kylo屏住了呼吸，他甚至悄悄低下了点头盔来观察对方的举动。

 _抓到他了，_ Hux欣快地想着，在随脉搏阵阵跳动的套索下感到眩晕。

原始的性的力量在他脑袋里放起了烟花，他觉得Kylo潜入得更深了，一连串性交的花样、道具、皮鞭、枷锁之类的玩意儿从他脑子里喷涌而出，Kylo正乞求他全部用在自己身上。

猛然间，Hux感到原力从身上逃开了。他掉在地上，没了原力的支持他差点就和Kylo撞了个满怀。

Kylo跌跌撞撞地朝后退了几步。Hux摸着自己的喉咙，伸长脖子发出一声愉快的叹息。“通常我才是让人窒息的一方，但刚才的玩法也很不错。”

Kylo大骂一声，转身就走，椅子纷纷打着转滑到房间另一头，灯泡闪烁几下后彻底熄灭。桌子吱吱咯咯地响个不停。

“滚。”Kylo轰隆隆的声音又响了起来。门在Hux身后滑开，“我们绝不再谈这个。这是命令。”

将军无声地走出房间。门关上时他短暂地停下脚步，提起深灰色袖口看了眼手表，读着秒。

_只需要再过个几秒_ _……_

“长官！”一个行政官员走近了他，“有你的包——”

将军抬起手，一根指头压在唇上。几秒种后，他点点头，对行政官说：“一会儿我会找你。”

然后他调转方向，突然冲进了会议室。

如他所料，Kylo摘掉了头盔。先前接触了Hux贪得无厌的性幻想，他缺乏经验的脑袋被突如其来的详尽感受深深地刺激到了。他用单手支在桌头，另一只手抓了一把自己的头发，沉重喘息着试图平静下来。

_但他没料到这个：我不允许他平静下来。_

Kylo抬头看到Hux，深色的眼睛圆溜溜地大睁着，里头是藏不住的震惊。汗水在太阳穴边串成了珠子，他高高的颧骨闪着光。画面简直算得上美景。

Hux大步走上前去，微微恐吓似的调整着自己的黑色皮革手套，冰冷的蓝眼珠随着步伐穿透了Kylo，逼着对方朝后退去。他走得毫不迟疑，直到慌乱的黑暗绝地退无可退，后背抵上了墙壁。

要钉住Hux将军，需要的是神秘的原力。而要钉住Kylo Ren，需要的只是个严厉的眼神。

“先搞清楚一件事，Ren，你没有控制权。你没资格命令我。我想走时我就走。我想来时……”他的手套按住了Kylo裆部，“我就来。”Kylo还没来得及咬住下唇，一声呻吟就逃出了他饥渴而甘美的嘴。Hux本打算诱使Kylo的性器勃起，却惊讶地发现它已经坚硬如铁，正难耐地抽动着。Kylo藏起了漆黑的眸子，长长的黑色睫毛扑闪了一会儿，全身都颤抖着想要屈服。

这一刻，Kylo看上去惊人地脆弱。 

Hux残酷地冷笑一声，突然抽身，反手用力扇了Kylo一个耳光，强行把他从狂喜中拉扯出来。

“在这儿我说了算。”Hux冷淡的蓝眼睛钻凿着Kylo，“而不听话的人要付出代价。”

“你无力的威胁吓不倒我，Hux，”Kylo咬牙切齿。

“别逞能。”Hux的手指划过Kylo的坚硬，那里时刻叫嚣着想要逃离长袍的禁锢，“你还会怕我拒绝满足你最迫切的欲望，最疯狂的需求。”他欺身在Kylo耳边低语，“你会饱受折磨。”Hux灵巧的手指找到Kylo性器的前端，突然轻轻弹了一下，让对方吃痛地倒吸一口冷气。

Hux将军一言不发地离开了。掐好时间恰好出现在会议室，出现在伟大而无助的Kylo Ren面前，这让他获得了前所未有的满足。

Hux出门，发现紧张的行政官还在会议室外面等他。将军并没在意对方直勾勾地盯着他怒涨的勃起，性器漂亮的形状就包裹在深灰色裤装底下。

“有我的包裹，是吗？”Hux弓起了一边眉毛。

年轻的军官点头，目光从将军脸上转向裤头，又转回脸上。他伸出颤抖的手，递上一个包装很马虎的盒子。

“来得正好，”Hux说着，挥手支走了已经开始快步走出大厅的军官。

 _的确来得正好。_ 他这么想着，愉快地用一只手指抚摩盒子的边角，在手里掂着分量。 _有意思，一个小小的盒子，居然装着复仇最完美的武器。可怜的_ _Kylo_ _。_

_可怜，可怜极了_ _……_

 

 

 


	4. 压制 Suppressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节梗概：Kylo 没法把将军赶出脑海，就跑去对峙，想让这些冲动消失。结果事情的展开和说好的不一样……

**第四章** **_·_ ** **压制**

**Suppressed**

 

—

 

那双冷酷的眼睛纠缠着他。

Kylo坐在床沿，攥着被单，怒气和挫败在他心里发颤。

一个没有原力的普通人，居然能让 _强大的_ Kylo自觉渺小，自觉无力……

裤子里鼓胀的部分还在发疼，他挪了挪，试着让自己舒服点，同时小心地绕开那个部位，唯恐避之不及。欲望和爱都是绝地哲学的禁区，而即使加入了第一军团，Snoke也更推崇性的压抑而非满足，从而加强黑暗面的力量。

_欲望的释放会削弱黑暗面。欲望会触发爱，爱导向怜悯。怜悯导向仁慈。仁慈导向光明面，让你的黑暗力量全部覆灭。_

害怕失去力量，Kylo学会了遮蔽身体和思想，学会了抛弃那些念头。

结果半路杀出了Hux将军……用他的勾人思想和犀利目光粉碎了Kylo苦心经营的伪装，竟然让他甘心为此屈膝。一想到对方，Kylo在黑暗中怒吼一声，恨透了自己的反应。

然而Hux的脸已经永久地印在了他的脑袋里。他饱满的嘴唇总是时刻准备着，对任何一丝不完美报以不满的冷笑。他姜红色的头发总是梳得整整齐齐。浅色的眉毛耸成愤怒的弧度。他的脸完美雕凿着对力量的渴望和鲜明的残酷。

他本可成为一名强大的黑暗绝地。这想法令人恐惧。 _“_ _你会害怕，怕我拒绝满足你最迫切的欲望，最疯狂的需求。_ _”_

灯光在Kylo头顶扑闪，倏然熄灭，他挫败的念头干扰着房间，电器罢工的火花落在他身上。他是全宇宙最强的伦武士。任何低贱、无力的生物都不能威胁他分毫。

_是时候让对方见识到真正的恐惧了_ _……_

_—_

 

通向Hux房间的门廊和往常一样空空荡荡。Kylo伸手，在黑门的另一侧感知Hux的存在。仿佛搅入一场狂躁的风暴，乌云积聚、翻滚，闪电划破长空。Kylo抓住门框。未经管束的力量比Hux的下流幻想更能让他产生欲望。独处休息时的Hux都已经给他这样的感觉……想想对方饱受快感凌迟时的样子。

_不，这必须停止。他不能控制我。_

Kylo调动原力，越过门扇按下房内的红色按钮，门无声地打开了。房间里灯光昏暗，黑红的帝国旗帜悬在头顶，仿佛第一军团的神龛。传奇人物塔金总督的单人相被摆在Hux浮华的镜子前。一列整齐熨烫的制服挂在衣橱内。黑色绸缎覆盖的大圆床躺在房间中央。镜子占据了房间的一面，延伸到了天花板上。Kylo抬头看着它们，意识到盛怒之下自己忘戴了头盔。他的脸刷地白了。

Hux走出浴室，意外来客的存在只让他停顿了一小会儿。

“Ren，”他听起来毫无兴致。

Kylo倒吸了一口气。

将军只着一条灰色的宽松长裤，毛巾挂在一侧肩头，头发潮湿着，以一种有组织的姿态杂乱贴在头顶。Kylo从未想过在死板的制服之下，Hux会有这样一具完美的躯体。他的肌肉精瘦，线条凌厉，细碎的雀斑印在苍白的肩上。浅浅的金红色毛发从他的胸口一路溜下腹部，惹人浮想联翩地消失在裤头底下。撤了皮带，裤子只是松松地挂在臀上。而腰带下，几绺火舌般蜷曲的毛发若隐若现。

Kylo一语不发。

“不请自来，想必是要事。”Hux在附近的椅子上丢下毛巾，直直地立在Kylo面前，目光烧灼着对方。

“我要结束这件事，”Kylo从牙缝里吐出一句，试着让声音低沉，居高临下。

“是么？”Hux站得太近。Kylo感到他呼吸的热度，诱人又恼人。

但他依然没有罢休。“我。恨。你。”

话一出口，却把Hux拉得更近。“再说一遍。”他伸手探入Kylo的袍子，拇指拨弄着裤子的腰带。 

“我……”Kylo闭上了眼。Hux的触摸藏着剧毒。让人沉迷。将军的手慢悠悠解着他裤子的勾扣，一个接着一个，Kylo挺着臀部去迎合这种抚触，性器渴望着对方的手指。“我恨你。”含糊的话语似乎染上醉意。

细小的呻吟从Hux唇边逸出。他抬手脱掉Kylo的长袍，在袍子把Kylo的胳膊暂时别在身后时停住了。Hux恶作剧似的笑着，看Kylo慌忙挣扎着摆脱束缚。房间里的小物件又开始颤抖，Hux终于一把脱掉袍子，放开了对方。他丢掉手里的布料，Kylo最后几颗扣子也岌岌可危。

“停手，”Kylo慢慢说着，看着Hux又下一城。

“那就让我停下，”Hux摸上最后一颗扣子——如果解开，Kylo的勃起将一览无余。

黑暗绝地捉住了Hux的手腕。两人长久地凝视着对方，Kylo的呼吸粗重，Hux却不动声色，只是用他空无一物、魔鬼般的眼神，冷漠地盯着面前的人。

Kylo终究还是放了手。腰带落下，Hux得以整根握住Kylo的性器，施予几次抚慰，他的双唇移得更近，偏偏落在Kylo急切的嘴无法够到的位置。随后将军抽身，伸手给了黑暗绝地一个耳光。他狡诈地微笑着，倒退几步，沉入皮质的椅子里，帝国之印在椅背上红得刺目。他向后一靠，观赏着站在眼前，暴露而脆弱的Kylo。

“抚摸你自己，”Hux下了命令，解开自己的裤子，恬不知耻地握住自己的性器，“让我看看。”

恐慌袭击了Kylo。他曾经和现在的老师都禁止他这么做。而现在，这个无力的家伙，竟然要他违背自己承诺遵守的誓言。

“这是被禁止的。”他轻声地说。

Hux眯起眼睛。“在这儿不是，从来不是。这里唯一禁止的东西是，”他从椅边的床头柜中拿出一对银色的手铐，“违抗我的命令。”

Kylo咬着下唇，轻轻握住阴茎。Hux套弄着自己，仿佛在教他如何动作。热度漫上了Kylo的脸，钻向他的耻骨。他跟着Hux每一次套弄的节奏，学着腕部每一次缓慢扭动和打转的方式。快感节节攀升，Kylo的膝盖微微扣在一起。他再度闭上眼睛，加快频率。他开始迷失——快感越来越敏锐，越来越密集。他隐约听见Hux在叫他停下，但他没去管它——他想要这个，需要这样，他想释放。

“我说停下。”Hux怒喝。将军冲上来一把抓住了Kylo的手，逼他转过身去。膝窝处的一记踢踹让Kylo折下双腿，跪倒在毛皮毯子上。

“不，”Kylo在Hux的抓握下挣扎，“我需要这个！”他想召唤原力想推开Hux，把他摔到墙上，摆脱多年来的压抑。

他动手了。

然而什么都没发生。

Hux几乎一动未动，继续使力拷住Kylo的双手。 

_什么？他怎么做到的？_

Hux抓了把Kylo的头发，强迫他朝前看着镜子里的自己。他一丝不挂，抽动的性器在注视下疼痛地直立，渴求逃离折磨，释放欲望。他的躯体精瘦，没有Hux那种戎马生涯的印记。这是他头一次在将军面前如此……无力。一声细小的呻吟因为这份感知溜出双唇。

“你还没求得你的释放，Ren。”他嘶嘶地说着，一手滑下Kylo的前胸，落在他阴茎底部黑色的毛发中，戏耍、折磨着那个黑暗绝地。Kylo随着对方的动作徒劳地挺动着臀。

“你要我做什么？”Kylo无法抑制地说了出来。

Hux用力抽打Ren的臀肉。Ren喘息着，再次挺起了臀。“注意称呼，Ren。”

“你要我做什么……”Kylo的身体在颤抖，“……将军？”

Hux起身，进一步解开他的裤子。Hux阴茎四周的毛发是一团柔软的金红色，柱体苍白，顶端充血，沾着前液的部分微微发亮。Kylo立起大腿，试探性地舔了舔阴茎顶端，听见Hux一声呻吟。缓缓地，Kylo整根吞进了Hux的阴茎，感到前段继续推进着，滑入比口腔更深的地方。追求释放的绝望冲动逼着他开始吞咽Hux的性器。

紧接着，将军的举动激发了他内心更深处的某些东西。

Hux用一只手抚摩着Kylo的头发。

这只是个微小的动作。可有可无，却让人觉得…… 动情。它不再仅仅是欲望驱使下的蛮横指示，而是种温柔的催促，催人继续前行。Kylo并不知道接下来该怎么做，只是让Hux臀部的推送引导着口腔前前后后地吞吐着。他合上双唇，在短暂的停顿中用舌头努力舔弄柱体，想让Hux更多地呻吟，更多地施以爱抚。有那么一会儿，他几乎忘了满足自己——他仿佛只为这一件事而活着，只想用尽一切手段让将军这样呻吟下去，让他的呻吟更响亮，更急迫。

终于，将军下了命令，让Kylo模糊地呻吟一声。“Ren，”他喘息着，“我要射了，吞下去。”

Kylo接受了每一滴Hux的东西，它们温热地滑下他的舌头。他吞咽着，饥渴地呻吟着想要更多，直到Hux的性器疲软下来，轻轻撤了出去。

将军撤出去时他抬着头，眼里是恳求的神色。将军温柔地抚过Kylo的脸，移动着跪在对方身后。他握住Kylo颤抖的性器，开始缓慢地撸动。黑暗绝地的喉间发出潮湿而低沉的声响。他在镣铐下扭动着，疯狂享受着Hux熟稔的双手。

Kylo看着镜中的自己，放肆沉溺于自己的表情：那里不再是仇恨、嫉妒或狂怒，驯服、渴望和欢愉的神色取而代之。

高潮渐渐来临，他却突然感到了恐慌。Snoke禁止这个，这否定着他为之奋斗的所有目标。他的力量对Hux不起作用，如果这是原力失控的前奏呢？

Hux的手来到他的臀上，间或扇着两瓣臀肉，让Kylo忍不住向前挺动，和套弄构成一致的节奏，进一步推着他达到高潮。

然而恐惧一直拉扯着他。他始终无法攀上顶峰。

“为我高潮，”Hux命令道，单手向下，再向下，直至滑进臀瓣，一只手指轻轻抵着Kylo的穴口。

Kylo的眼睛瞪大了。“我……我不能。”

Hux食指的压力减弱了几分，“那么我停下？”

Kylo下意识后移身体，追逐着Hux逐渐离开的手指。“别，”他呜咽着，“求你……”

“那就为你的将军射出来。”Hux的手指进入了他，Kylo在狂喜中弓起脊背。

他射了出来。

经年累月的压抑带来的紧张感瞬间消失得无影无踪。他的肌肉揪紧了，战栗着。滚烫的泪水流下脸颊。他大声喊着将军的名字，完完全全放开了自己。

Hux解开Kylo的手铐，让他轻轻地躺在毯子上，然后走进浴室进行清理。Kylo盯着天花板上的镜子，他的胸膛起伏，内心昂扬。他上一次感到这么自由，是在……

   ……他从未感到这么自由。一抹难以察觉的满足微笑出现在唇边。这感觉非常陌生，非常神奇……

Hux朝Kylo挥了挥湿漉漉的毛巾，把袍子踢向他。“弄干净，然后滚出去。”他冷冰冰地说。

Kylo靠一边肩膀支撑起了自己。“但我们……”他看向将军，方才盈满情绪和愉悦的面孔此刻冷若冰霜。

“哦，真抱歉，”Hux残忍地冷笑着，“还等着温柔的抱抱，是吗？”将军一把拉起Kylo，把袍子摁进他怀里。他用力推搡着Kylo到门边，一手卡着对方的下颚，让对方紧紧闭着嘴巴，“还等着晚安吻，是吗？”他敲着门的控制板，把Kylo推出去，再次关上了门，把Kylo独自撇在静谧的门廊里。

好一会儿，Kylo就站在那儿，瞪着Hux合上的门，一动不动。

他的脑袋天旋地转，身体发虚，突然的拒绝让他感到脆弱和困惑。

“长官！”

Kylo转身，看见Chien军士向他走来。那人试图在数据板后头藏起自己的脸，在黑暗绝地这副模样前显得格外刻意。

“我们在一小时内将抵达贾库区域，我是否需要告诉Hux将军我们——”Chien抬头，直白地呆看着眼前半裸的Kylo。

疯狂的破坏欲在黑暗绝地内心奔腾。原力开始在他身边聚集，犹如暴烈的龙卷风。灯光消失。四壁开始颤抖。也许Hux不再受原力影响，但在他的房间之外，Kylo Ren依然是第一军团最强大的存在。

人体骨骼令人恶心地喀拉一响，Chien被鲜血糊住的尖叫戛然而止，这让Kylo Ren恢复了自我。

 

—

 

Hux驻足片刻，听着房门外倒霉士兵的惨叫。片刻前他留意到Chien请求他前往甲板，他们即将到达贾库。他狡黠地笑了，回头喂着他的伊萨拉米*。

“你真是物有所值，小东西。”Hux柔声说着，把几粒绿色的小东西扔进一个玻璃容器。它藏在衣橱后的一个小凹槽里。

这只能够抑制原力的爬行动物呆呆地抬头看着饲主。它刚刚愚弄了一个人可它毫不知情——如果被发现了真相，那人只消动动手指就能折断它和它主人的脖子。

Hux倒是毫不担心。项圈已套上Ren的脖子，每一次相遇都会让束缚愈发强烈，直到黑暗绝地的意志被彻底掐灭。

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：伊萨拉米（Ysalamir）：这种蜥蜴是我从索隆小说里找到的爬行动物。星战维基：http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Ysalamir 虽然来自衍生宇宙（Expended Universe），但是Hux手头的资源肯定很丰富，不是吗;-)


	5. Struggle 挣扎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节梗概: Hux觉得Kylo再次背叛了他，因为Kylo隐瞒了对FN-2187的怀疑。为此Hux去了Kylo房间教训了他，然而更剧烈的内心挣扎开始浮现。

**第五章** **· 挣扎**

[Chapter 5](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5795806/chapters/13662343): Struggle

 

 

——

 

Hux从 _定局者号_ 的观察窗向外望去，眼前广袤无垠的太空并没有触动他的心。他转而开始想起Kylo Ren。他们的第一晚进行得美妙至极。受伤而迷惘的黑暗绝地半裸着被推出房间，那场面让他心情愉快。

于是在Ren被派往贾库前，Hux成功让他尝到了失败、脆弱和困窘的滋味。

而很明显，他的危险程度也攀上了最高点……从荒芜星球回来后的几天里，暴风兵们一直交头接耳，小声讨论着Kylo Ren如何徒手把爆能枪的光束钉在半空，轻而易举。

 _即使达斯·维达也没法那样停下光束。_ 安静的走廊回荡着他们的絮絮低语。

Kylo用这种纯然的力量展示补偿在Hux处受到的压抑，而小小的伊萨拉米蜥蜴被藏在Hux的外套内侧。

一切都按部就班，只差一步便能彻底击垮Kylo。

可是紧接着，FN-2187背叛了第一秩序。

他绝对忠诚的战士中出现了败类。而Kylo像个吵着要糖的小孩，立刻一把抓住这个绝佳的机会。完美的Hux将军忽然失手，这让他非常得意。

想起他们最近一次谈话，Hux大为光火。

“也许最高领袖Snoke应该考虑使用克隆人军团，”这天早些时候，Kylo对他大放厥词，话里溢满了嘲讽。

“不许质疑我的方式，”Hux努力压制着怒火，那种军队让他厌恶极了。

他们穿过 _定局者号_ ，气氛愈发紧张，一旁的士兵军官纷纷朝他们投去不安的眼神。Hux不能在下属面前流露出任何一丝服软的迹象。敬畏和统治让他的军队秩序井然。决不能让Ren的虚张声势瓦解他的心血。尤其是几日前，这个黑暗绝地还跪在将军面前，贪婪而饥渴地给他口交，在Hux的触摸下大声迎接高潮。

如果不考虑领袖Snoke可能给出的强烈反对，Hux早就抓着Ren的领子按上控制台，在众目睽睽之下操干他了。他的下属会看着Ren心甘情愿地屈服于将军，在全宇宙生灵望而生畏的面罩下低沉地发出呜咽。

然而比起展示性的力量，Hux选择了不卑不亢的回应，“当心，Ren，你的个人爱好不能干扰最高领袖的命令执行。”

Kylo转身面对Hux，毫不畏惧地逼近对方，“我要那张地图。为你自己考虑，我建议你拿到它。”

Hux恨得咬牙切齿，Ren丢下的最后几句在他脑子里阴魂不散。

Ren 越线了。只有Snoke才有权给他下达命令。这个黑暗绝地居然第二次威胁了Hux，就在他下属面前。

这一切，都只是因为一个小小的、叛逃的暴风兵。

Hux气得冒烟，另一个念头跳进他的脑海：叛徒带着囚犯驾驶TIE战机逃离，在他和军官搜寻叛徒身份的时候，Kylo显然清楚地知道那人是谁。

“村子里……那个FN-2187。”

Hux的拳头紧紧捏在皮手套里。一切都说得通了。

 

——

 

“你干什——”

Hux闯进Ren的房间，Ren甚至来不及发问。将军带着接近零度的镇静脱下外套，放在身边的椅子上，沉睡着的夜行生物伊萨拉米就躲在内袋里。他一语不发地摘下帽子，调整手套。

沉默发挥了功效……Ren紧张起来。

“不管你想说什么，说完赶紧滚出去。”

Hux还是一声不吭，解开夹克的按扣。一颗……又是一颗。“你要做什么？”Ren瘦长而光滑的脸上神色固执，眼神发暗透着暴躁，语气却微微动摇。

他面无表情地瞄了Ren一眼。Ren没有穿着袍子，显然在私人领地他更喜欢宽松舒适的黑色上衣和腰线低垂的裤子。他苍白的皮肤在黑色织物的反衬下几乎耀目到刺眼。

_现在不是享受的时刻……惩罚为先。_

夹克也被放在椅子上，Hux身上是一件熨帖规整的白色衬衫，完美贴合身材。立体的肌肉线条让身形显得修长。

“出去，”Ren毫不客气地敲着门的开关。

“你破坏了我的威信，Ren，”Hux默默卷起一侧衣袖。

“你说什——”

“FN-2187,”Hux继续说着，一步步踱向Ren，卷起另一侧衣袖，“你早就知道他会背叛我。“

Ren的脸上闪过迷惑，又瞬间变成愤怒。“你竟敢指控我背叛。是的，我的确感知到有什么东西不太对劲，但是原力……“他犹豫几秒。不肯看向Hux——他已经相信对方不受原力影响，”原力……显现的方式非常神秘。FN-2187的未来是模糊的、黑暗的，也许会很关键，但对我们的任务没有产生直接威胁。“

Hux的唇扭成冷漠的讥讽，他一把捏住Kylo的喉咙，用力把人甩到墙边。“别对我撒谎，Ren。你知道他变节了，但你没有告诉Phasma，“Kylo紧抓着他的胳膊，Hux无视了他的反抗，死死地按着他，”也没有告诉我。“

弄断气管是很容易的。啪——一声令人满意的脆响。等肌肉放弃挣扎，一切烦恼烟消云散。

 _那对黑色眼珠会永远失去神采_ 。

Hux突然使劲。“这是你最后一次背叛我，“他轻声说着，看着处于下风的人拼命争夺空气。

Hux曾以为Kylo Ren也只是个容易驯服的普通人。他在会议室意识到了自己的错误。

而他犯的第二个也是最后一个错误，是觉得对方没了原力就会完全陷入无助。

下颚挨的一拳力道大得惊人。将军踉跄了几步，立刻甩开胳膊予以回击。他抓着Ren的手腕，但黑暗绝地的另一只手伸了出来，抢先扼住了他的咽喉。

Ren的抓握坚固如铁，Hux不得不承认。他们互相较劲，Ren一路推着他直到Hux被附近的矮凳绊住，仰头倒在地上，而Ren骑在他身上。黑暗武士终于占据了上风，但这一阵动作让他放松了手上的力度。Hux抓着Ren另一只手腕，死命一脚踢去，Ren失去了重心，立场瞬间转换。将军把Ren的手腕按在头顶，武士狂怒地咆哮着，在身下疯狂挣扎。

黑暗绝地非常强壮，然而Hux也有着良好的军事素养和重压下的沉着冷静。Hux锁住对方的手臂，将重量施加在Ren的腕部，然后跨坐在武士的下身上，遏制着对方摆脱他的动作。他的大腿紧紧夹着对方，运用身体的重量下压，一连串举动相当费力，但Ren不断的耸动摩擦让他无意识地硬了起来。他今晚的重点还停留在把Ren打得头破血流上，并不是令人沉迷的性爱前戏。

渐渐地，Ren不再和他对抗。他倒在地上，胸膛起伏，不再顶动臀部，只是安安静静地躺着。他的头发一绺绺蜷曲着压在脑后。粉色的舌尖快速舔过嘴唇，一个满含欲望的潜意识动作，转瞬即逝但非常诱人。

 _专心_ ，Hux告诫自己。

一段时间里他们互相瞪着对方，Ren的黑眼珠圆睁着，盈满怒气。Hux则冷静而无情，灼烧般地盯着Ren。整个房间唯一的声响，就是他们此起彼伏的粗重呼吸。

Kylo看起来非常无助，他的身体放松，也慢慢松开了拳头，尽管Hux拒绝放开钳制，依然钉着他的手腕。

“我没有背叛你，“Ren的眼睛和玻璃似的，声音像是被呛住了。

“我无法相信你，“Hux平板地说。

“你不必相信。这本来就是事实。“

Hux没有应答。长时间的停顿后Kylo再度开口：“你能放开我了吗？“这是一句温柔到驯服的请求，出口轻缓，带着气声。Hux的内心腾地燃起了某种感觉，他反射性地用身体碾压着Ren，不断从对方口中压榨出美妙的呻吟。

Ren的眉毛微微拧在了一起，他又开始挣扎，“不……“他呻吟着。

有一会儿Hux真的停了下来。“不？“

“我恨你，Hux。而你也恨我。“Ren的声音带着毒性，却依然和丝绒一样柔软。Hux仿佛被什么温暖的东西包围了。在身下，Hux可以感觉到Ren的性器膨胀了起来。Hux微微俯身，性器在布料下抵着Ren的裤头。那名黑暗绝地的双眼颤抖着，但他没有停止话语，”我不知道原因，也不清楚过程，但……原力在你周围的感觉很不一样。我不能……“他低声地呻吟着，因为Hux又开始磨蹭他了，”我……它像是被屏蔽了。但时不时地……我可以感觉到你。我能感受到你对我的恨意。“

话语未经大脑，从Hux口中不假思索地流泻出来。

“有时候，“他轻声说着，”恨是我们这类人最接近爱的表达。“

那个字飘在空中，像绞刑人的套索。

Hux停下了动作。

Ren停止了呼吸。

他们同时看着对方无法解读的面孔。

Hux骂了一句，起身就走。他抓着自己的衣服、帽子，臂弯小心地挂着外套。他离开房间，只字不留，只是重重敲打着门的机关。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：这句原文是：“……If he dies on me, you will be enjoying your own funeral pyre alongside him, a little less dead than he.”直译是“如果他死在我手上，你会在他葬礼上得到你的火葬柴堆，死得没他那么彻底。”我意译了*shrug  
> 注2：凝胶绷带：Bacta Bandage，Bacta是一种有治疗功能的凝胶状黏液：http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Bacta


End file.
